Półfinałowy paintball
Punkty Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 12 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Punktów Totalnej Porażki...zawodnicy zagrali w klasyczną wersję jeden z dziesięciu, tyle że w piątkę, a pytania związane były z TP. Najlepiej poradził sobie Antek, a Lightning niestety nie popisał się inteligencją. Ogólnie to już półfinał. Bridgette ma 43 punkty więc nie mamy wątpliwości że wejdzie do finału, za nią jest Antek który ma 34 punkty, Brody ma ich 32, Scarlett z 30 punktami jest na czwartym miejscu, a Lightning ma 26 punktów. Przez cały sezon nikt nie odpadał, ale dziś aż trójka pożegna się z szansą na kasę i dowiemy się kto wejdzie do wielkiego finału! Oglądajcie Punkty Totalnej Porażki!!!! (Intro) Ranek, domki: (Uczestnicy spali aż nagle rozległ się klakson) Chris(p.m.): DZIŚ JEST TEN DZIEŃ! JAKBYŚCIE STRACILI RACHIBĘ TO DZIŚ MAMY PÓŁFINAŁ I PIERWSZĄ, ALE TEŻ OSTATNIĄ DRAMATYCZNĄ CEREMONIE PRZY OGNISKU PRZY KTÓREJ TRÓJKA Z WAS ODPADNIE. MACIE GODZINĘ BY SIĘ PRZYGOTOWAĆ I ZACZYNAMY WYZWANIE PÓŁFINAŁOWE!!! Domek chłopaków: Lightning: To ten dzień w którym Lightning skopie wam tyłki. Nie ma mowy żebym nie wszedł do finału. Shi-bam! Brody: Ty umiesz liczyć ziomek? Lightning: Bo co? Antek: Bo to że to raczej Bridgette na stówę wejdzie do finału, a ty raczej na stówę nie wejdziesz Lightning: Jeśli myślicie że załatwicie Lightninga to jesteście w błędzie. Lightning idzie poćwiczyć shi-pa pa (Pobiegł) Lightning(p.z.): O czym oni gadają? To shi-pewne że Lightning będzie w finale. Jest już tak bliziutko. Nie ma teraz mowy na żaden błąd. Czas na Lightninga! :D Brody(p.z.): Było tu super. Szkoda że to już koniec. Antek i Bridge są super. Lightning w sumie też jest spoko, ale Scarlett raczej nie sądzę. Oby jakimś cudem nie weszła do finału :/ Antek(p.z.): Sezon był super :D. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Bridgette i moim idolem Brodym. Marzenia się spełniają. Mam nadzieję że uda mi się wejść do finału. Sorki Brody, ale ta kasa by mi się przydała Domek dziewczyn: Bridgette: Nigdy nie czułam się tak pewną finału jak dziś <3. A ty Scarlett? Scarlett: Zamilknij. Wychodzę. Muszę się przygotować by skopać ci tyłek w finale Bridgette: Powodzenia xd (Scarlett wyszła) Scarlett(p.z.): W tym sezonie wszyscy mnie denerwują. Ale nie przeszłam tyle po to by wrócić bez kasy. Jeśli nie będzie dało się uczciwie, to załatwię to po swojemu. (Maniakalny śmiech) Bridgette(p.z.): W sumie liczyłam na finał, ale z aż taką przewagą nad resztą? Ekstra! <3. W sumie liczę na to że Antek wejdzie ze mną do finału. Niby dogadaliśmy się z Brodym, ale wolała bym go w finale nie spotkać (Bridgette zadowolona chciała wyjść z domu, ale się o coś potknęła) Bridgette: Au! Co to? (Okazało się że Scarlett upuściła swój notatnik) Bridgette: Notatnik Scarlett? Super Bridgette(p.z.): Przeczytam tylko. Warto wiedzieć co kryje się w tym chorym łbie. No i można pokazać go Lightningowi, bo jest tak głupi że aż mi go szkoda Po godzinie, plac przed wyzwaniem: (Scarlett przyszła zdenerwowana podczas gdy reszta już była na miejscu) Scarlett(p.z.): On musi gdzieś tu być! Jak mogłam go zgubić?! (Nagle zobaczyła jak Lightning czyta notatnik) Scarlett: Ku**a! Lightning: Ty shi-krowo. Tak wykorzystać Lightninga Scarlett: Dziwisz się?! Jesteś bardzo łatwy do manipulowania idioto! Dawaj to! (Wyrwała mu notatnik) Scarlett(p.z.): No to na tego idiotę Lightninga niemal co liczyć. Mam nadzieję że nie przeczytali dalej Brody(p.z.): No no no, ziomek wreszcie przejrzał na oczy Chris: Ok. To było dość ciekawe. No coż, dziś musicie dać z siebie dwieście procent, bo pożegnamy trójkę z was. Mimo małej ilości odcinków ten sezon się dłużył i wypadało by skończyć. No dobra. Łapcie (Chef rzucił uczestnikom pistolety do paintballa) Chris: Dziś paintball! Scarlett: Wow.. oryginalne Chris: Nie wymądrzaj się. Macie piętnaście minut na schowanie się i potem będziecie się ostrzeliwać. Tradycyjnie najlepszy ma 5 punktów, a najgorszy tylko jeden. No to czas...START! (Uczestnicy pobiegli do lasu) Las - wyzwanie: (Brody, Bridgette, Antek i Lightning) Bridgette: Ok. Wszyscy się zgadzają że Scarlett w tym sezonie dała nam popalić Brody i Antek: Nom Lightning: Lightning ją shi-załatwi! Bridgette: Ok. Plan jest taki. Działamy razem dopóki nie zestrzelony Scarlett. Wtedy nie będzie miała szans na finał z jednym punktem. Potem każdy liczy na siebie Brody: Ekstra! Antek: Spoko :) Lightning: Shi-dojedziemy ją Bridgette: Ok. Rozdzielmy się grupkami. Ja i Lightning oraz Brody i Antek Brody: Spoko, choć ziomek (Brody i Antek poszli) Bridgette: Choć Lightning Lightning(p.z.): Lightning ma super plan. Gdy Scarlett sha-wyleci zestrzele resztę frajerów z shi-zaskoczenia. I kto tu jest bystrzachą? (Scarlett) Scarlett(p.z.): Więc sama muszę rozprawić się z resztą? Też mi coś. Dam radę (Brody i Antek) Brody: Super ten nasz wielki sojusz przeciwko Scarlett w półfinale. Ekipa jest ekstra! Antek: Trzeba uważać żeby nas nie załatwiła. No i kto wie co wymyśli Lightning Brody: Spoko ziomek. Jestem niczym komandos! Antek: Komandosi są cicho xd Brody: No dobra. Sorki (Bridgette i Lightning) Bridgette: Widzisz ją gdzieś? Lightning: Shi-jeszcze nie. Ale raz dwa ją shi-wywęsze Bridgette; Tia. pewnie xd (Scarlett) Scarlett: Gdzie są ci frajerzy? (Zobaczyła Brody'ego i Antka) Scarlett: Bingo >:) (Zaczaiła się na nich) Brody: Cip cip Scarlett Antek: Przecież tak jej nie zawołasz Brody: '''Hehe. Wiem. Beke sobie robie '''Scarlett(szeptem): '''Ja ci dam beke (Miała Brodiego na celowniku ... ... ... .... ... ... .... ... ... ... dostała kulkę w placy od Bridgette) '''Bridgette: TAK! Scarlett: NIE!!!!!! Chris: Tak! Scarlett ma jeden punkt. Możesz iść do domku i poczekać na ostateczny wynik wieczorem Bridgette: To papa Scarlett Scarlett: Grrr... (Poszła) Bridgette: Szybko dość odpuściła (Bridgette dostała w plecy od Lightninga) Lightning: Shi-bam! Chris: Z dwoma punktami Bridgette odpada Bridgette: Mogłam się tego spodziewać Brody: To było słabe ziomek Lightning: Teraz wy! (Brody i Antek się schowali) Wejście do sterowni - Scarlett: (Scarlett stała przy kamieniach tak jak na wyspie Pahkitew z Maxem) Scarlett: Skoro nie mogę wygrać uczciwie to czas na plan B. Szukam tego wejścia i wyspa będzie moja. Nie pozwolę sobie na żaden błąd, a jak nie dadzą mi miliona to z przyjemnością zabiję tych frajerów (maniakalny śmiech) Plac - wyzwanie: (Lightning) Lightning: Gdzie ci frajerzy mogi się shi-schować Lightning(p.z.): Lighting już czuje zapach milionika. Jestem shi-the best. wywaliłem baby, a teraz pora na tych dwóch shi-frajerów (Brody i Antek zasadzili się na Lightninga w krzakach i czekali na odpowiedni moment do strzału) Lightning: Shi-wyłażcie (Z jednej strony wyszedł Brody, a z drugiej Antek) (Strzelali, ale Lightning robił uniki) Lightning: Shi-masz! (Lightning trafił w Antka, ale oberwał od Brody'ego) Lightning: '''NIE! '''Brody: Super! Chris(p.m.): Poszło dość szybko. Antek ma 3 punkty, Lightning - 4, a Brody 5. Widzimy się wieczorem gdzie poznamy finalistów Brody: '''Niezły miałeś plan ziomek, szkoda że Lightning cię trafił '''Antek: '''Dobrze że chociaż ciebie nie trafił Przed domkami: (Bridgette siedziała i podeszli do niej Brody i Antek) '''Bridgette: Dobrze wam poszło. Pokonaliście Lightninga Antek: A ty Scarlett Bridgette: Nom. Ciekawe kto będzie ze mną w finale. No i gdzie jest Scarlett Brody: Nie ma jej tu? Brigdette: Mniejsza z tym. I tak przegrała (We trójkę przybili piątkę) Bridgette(p.z.): Udało się. Najbardziej chciałabym żeby Antek wszedł ze mną do finału. Brody jest spoko, ale jednak nadal jestem trochę zazdrosna o Geoffa. No cóż zobaczymy co będzie po powrocie do domu ''' U Scarlett: (Scarlett wreszcie znalazla odpowiedni kamień) '''Scarlett: Władzo. Nadchodzę (Wskoczyła do środka) Scarlett: Sterownia! Bez zabezpieczeń? Starzejesz się McLean >:) (Zasiadła do pulpitu i ukazał jej się Chris na ekranie) Chris: Scarlett?! Scarlett: TAK! Przejmuje to show! Niedługo wyspa wybuchnie (Klikała przyciski i...nic się nie działo) Scarlett: Co jest?! Chris: Hahahaha! Myślałaś że po ostatnim sezonie nikt nie będzie kontrolował twojego bagażu? I notatnika? Scarlett: CO?! TO GDZIE JA JESTEM?! Chris: W naszym podziemnym samolocie. Lecisz do paki Scarlett: Ha! Nie ma nikogo kto by mógł go odpalić zanim...(dostała pałką policyjną od policjanta i zemdlała) Pokój Chrisa: Chris: Hahaaha! Kazdego wykiwam Chef: Po co wogole ja tu przyjąłes skoro wiedziałeś o jej planach Chris: Żeby było ciekawie i dla jej miny xd Chef: Aha Wieczór - ceremonia: Chris: '''Pora zacząć pierwszą ceremonię Punktów Totalnej Porażki! '''Bridgette: A gdzie Scarlett? Chris: Próbowała przejąć wyspę, znowu, więc wysłałem ją do więzienia Bridgette; Uff...coś czułam że ona coś kombinuje Chris: '''No to czas na wyniki. Przez 12 odcinków walczyliście o miejsce w finale w którym punkty się zerują i liczy sie tylko ten odcinek. Pora dowiedzieć się kto zawalczy w finale. 5. miejsce ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... ... ... ... .. zdobył Lightning! (30 punktów) '''Lightning: Shi-co?! Porąbało cię kolo?! To shi-ustawka! Chris: Interpretuj to sobie jak chcesz kolo. Miejsce czwarte ma ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... Scarlett(31 punktów), ale jej i tak już z nami nie ma. Chris: Najwięcej punktów, bo aż 45 ma Bridgette. Witam w finale Punktów! Bridgette: Dzięki :) Chris: Brody vs Antek ... ... ... .... ... .... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MAMY REMIS!(po 37 punktów) Brody: '''Czyli do finału wchodzi trójka? '''Chris: Nie ma tak dobrze. Skoro mamy remis to do finału wchodzi osoba która zyskała dzis więcej punktów, czyli Brody! Antek - miejsce 3. Antek: Kurcze. Szkoda, bo było blisko. I tak ciesze się że tu wystapiłem. Powodzenia wam Bridgette: Pa Antek Brody: Nara ziomek. Wrazie czego zorganizuję mega balangę jak wygram Antek: Super!!! Antek(p.z.) No nie powiem. Zależało mi na tym milonie. Ale ciesze się że moim przyjaciołom sie udało. Z Bridgette też się zaprzyjażniłem, więc nie wiem komu kibicować Brody(p.z.) Ekstra! Jestem z kumpelą w finale! Szkoda Antka, ale ktos musiał odpaść Bridgette(p.z.): Ech...może to i lepiej. Brody nie będzie w domu wcześniej niż ja. No i mogę mu trochę dokopać w finale xd Lightning(p.z.): To jest shi-ustawka. Lightning nie może być ostatni. Przecież byłem super! (Lightning i Antek wylądowali w Armacie) Chris: '''Wystrzelimy was starą dobrą armatą '''Lightning: To shi-nie fair Antek: Powodzenia! (Chris ich wystrzelił) Lightning i Antek: AAAAAAA!!!!!! Zapowiedź finału: Chris: I mamy finalistów. Wielki Finał surferka Bridgette vs surfer Brody! Finał surferów. Oglądajcie koniecznie wielki finał Punktów Totalnej Porażki!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki